Lonelly Darkness
by Starheavenz
Summary: Seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan hidupnya yg kelam. Masyarakat desa tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Apakah dia akan mengambil jalan yg benar atau terjerumus dalam kegelapan?
1. The Lonelly Kid

**LONELLY DARKNESS**

~fell lonelly and bring the dark~

 **by:ZynexT**

•

•

Semua karakter di cerita ini hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto

•

•

Genre : -

••••••

•

•

•

•

•

\--

 **Chapter I : The Lonelly Kid**

~~

Setiap hari, anak itu selalu disana. Di bawah pohon rindang dengan sebuah ayunan yg sudah mulai terlihat rusak. Duduk bersandar dibalut dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi, anak itu hanya menatap lurus tanpa memperdulikan warga yg berlalu-lalang didepannya.

Bukan tidak ada alasan dia selalu begitu.

Bukan tidak ingin dia bermain bersama anak-anak yg sebaya dengannya.

Masalahnya, apakah ada seseorang yg mau dengannya? Apakah akan ada orang yg mau memperdulikannya? Apakah akan ada seorang anak yg sebaya dengannya dan mengajaknya bermain?

Itu tidak mungkin, dia tau apa yg ada pada dirinya. Dia tahu masalah apa yg membuat semua warga desa tidak menganggapnya ada.

" **Anak Terkutuk"**

Begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa warga memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Yg dia tahu, sejak kakek yg mengurusnya meninggal, orang-orang di desanya sudah mulai bersikap aneh terhadapnya.

Pernah sekali dia mendengar pembicaraan tentangnya. Saat itu dia hanya bingung, mengapa hal seperti itu terjadi padanya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Apakah kau sudah tahu tentang kematian kakek Sarutobi ?"

Suara seorang wanita paruh baya yg sedang berbincang bersama dengan temannya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, apakah itu benar ? Atau hanya karangan orang desa saja ?"

Temannya menjawab.

"Apakah kau pikir itu kejadian yg tidak disengaja ?"

"Aku pikir itu hanya kejadian yg biasa terjadi"

Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin bisa begitu. Kakek Sarutobi terbunuh dengan tubuh yg hancur untuk melindungi anak terkutuk itu. Apa kau pikir jika dia terbunuh karena kesalahan dia sendiri?"

Temannya menggeleng. Tidak tahu.

"Jelas tidak kan? Anak itu sudah membunuh seluruh keluarganya sendiri, dan sekarang dia membunuh kakek baik hati yg sudah merawatnya"

Anak itu hanya bisa menahan sesak dadanya dibalik pohon rindang itu sambil menekuk tubuhnya.

" _Itu... tidak benar"_

Yah, itu tidak benar. Dia yg melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Semua orang yg dia sayangi dibunuh didepan matanya ketika mereka melindungi dirinya.

Apa yg spesial darinya? Kenapa mereka berani mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk anak sepertinya? Kejadian itu hanya membuat hatinya sakit.

"Saat ditemukan, kakek Sarutobi terlihat sedang memeluk anak terkutuk itu dengan tubuh yg penuh darah"

Wanita itu terdiam, dia berpikir sejenak.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan anak itu saat seseorang menemukannya?"

Temannya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu.

"Mata itu... mata anak itu terlihat aneh. Matanya berwarna merah menyala dengan pupil berbentuk lancip seperti binatang buas"

Temannya hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana bentuk mata anak itu.

"Dan kau tahu apa yg lebih aneh lagi ?"

Temannya kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Rambut runcing kuningnya berdiri membentuk sepasang telinga seperti telinga rubah, dan di pipinya terdapat tiga helai rambut yg menyerupai kumis kucing"

Temannya hanya ber-oh memperhatikan wanita itu berbicara.

"Hey, bukankah dia seperti siluman ?"

"Yah, aku juga berpikir seperti itu"

Anak itu, hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan wanita-wanita itu dibalik pohon rindang.

Rambut kuning berkilaunya menari terhembus angin. Dia hanya berpikir, bagaimana mungkin anak sepertinya bisa mengalami perubahan seperti itu? Apakah benar jika dirinya bukan seorang manusia biasa? Jika benar, siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Mengapa dia masih bisa berperilaku sebagaimana manusia biasa?

Oh itu tidak benar, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia biasa berperilaku hanya duduk termenung di tempat yg sama sepanjang hari. Haha... hati kecilnya tertawa membayangkan nasib yg menimpa dirinya.

"Tapi, bukankah kita keterlaluan membiarkan seorang anak kecil hidup sendiri tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari orang dewasa?"

Teman wanita itu angkat bicara.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak ingin keluarga kita sendiri mengalami hal buruk hanya karena anak itu kan?"

Temannya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Waktu berlalu ketika dia terus mengulang kejadian dimana keluarga dan orang yg disayanginya dibunuh satu persatu oleh manusia-manusia biadab itu.

Bayangan anak itu sudah semakin memanjang diiringi sirat oranye sang surya. Hari sudah semakin sore, anak itu harus pulang. Berdiam diri disana sepanjang hari membuat pantatnya sakit.

Dia berdiri, memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah menuju ke dalam hutan di dekat desa. Terukir senyum kecut ketika dia membayangkan sebuah tempat dengan gubuk kecil tempat nya beristirahat setiap dia kelelahan. Tempat itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya ketika dia bersama dengan kakek baik hati yg selalu merawat dan menyemangatinya. Mungkin, hanya kakek itu yg hanya menganggapnya ada.

Perjalanan dari ujung desa ke tempatnya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit. Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya ketika dia sampai didepan gubuk sederhananya (atau kecil mungkin).

Tunggu dulu...

Dia ingat kalau pintu gubuknya sudah ditutup ketika dia pergi, tapi kenapa sekarang terbuka? Siapa yg masuk kedalam gubuknya?

Dia mulai berlari kecil menuju gubuknya. Dengan hati-hati dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam melewati pembatas antara gubuk dan dunia luar. Kakinya melangkah dengan sangat pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ini aneh, kenapa dia seperti sedang mencuri? Padahal ini tempat punya dia sendiri (maksudnya tempat kakek dan dirinya).

Melihat cahaya lilin menyala di dekat ranjang bambunya, hati kecilnya semakin was-was. Sekarang dia yakin bahwa ada seseorang yg memasuki gubuknya.

Dia terus melihat-lihat ke sekeliling tempat itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang atau bahkan makhluk di sana. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau disana ada hawa yg sangat dingin.

"Bagaimana harimu ?"

 **JDERRR!** Anak itu kaget setelah mendengar pertanyaan yg dilayangkan seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya. Hatinya berdetak kencang sekali sampai lututnya ikut melemas. Dengan pelan dia memutar kepalanya untuk menengok ke belakang. Waktu seperti berhenti berjalan ketika dia berhenti memutar kepalanya dan melihat siluet seseorang di kegelapan sana. Hewan malam seperti berhenti bersuara ketika kejadian itu berlangsung.

"Si-siapa kau ?"

Dengan nada yg bergetar, anak itu mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada sosok itu.

"Aku ? Apa kau ingin tahu siapa aku"

Sosok itu menjawab pertanyaan si bocah dengan suara dewasanya.

"Y-Ya! Siapa kau ?"

"Apa kau sangat ingin tahu namaku ?"

Anak itu membalasnya dengan anggukan. Hening menyelimuti tempat itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Hmmm... baiklah. Namaku Jiraiya. Maafkan aku sudah masuk gubuk ini, oh atau mungkin rumahmu ? Sekali lagi maafkan aku"

Anak itu diam.

"A-Apa mau mu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menumpang tidur di sini? Apakah boleh?"

Hey, tunggu dulu. Ini aneh, orang itu menyelinap ke rumahnya dan mengagetkannya, lalu sekarang dia meminta menumpang di rumahnya? Padahal anak itu tidak pernah memiliki kenalan seorang pria dewasa, apalagi orang tua berambut putih.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin ti-tidur disini? Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali"

Yah itu benar. Kenapa orang tua ini sok kenal dengannya?

"Huhh... baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

Hening.

"Sekali lagi, perkenalkan namaku Jiraiya. Seorang pengendara yg tidak jelas tujuannya. Dalam perjalanan, aku melihat gubuk tua ini. Maaf karena telah masuk kesini tanpa izin"

Orang itu melangkah maju menampakkan dirinya. Rambut putih panjang, baju yg seperti armor biasa dari bahan kain, dan ikat kepala yg memiliki lambang pusaran angin membengkok? Aneh, pikir anak itu.

"Jadi apakah aku boleh numpang tidur?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **~~**_

Catatan Author :

Maaf klo ceritanya gk nyambung. Author sendiri bingung mau milih kata2 apa yg pas.

Maka dari itu author minta saran dan kritikannya.

Sekian dan Terima Kasih!


	2. The Lonelly Kid part-2

LONELLY DARKNESS

~fell lonelly and bring the dark~

by:ZynexT

•

•

Semua karakter di cerita ini hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto

•

•

Genre : -

•

•

~~~~

Chapter I : The Lonelly Kid

Part 2

\--

 **Naruto POV**

"Jadi apakah aku boleh numpang tidur?"

Pertanyaan orang itu membuat alis ku menekuk. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yg baru saja bertemu langsung meminta untuk menginap di rumahku? Apalagi rumah ku hanya sebuah gubuk tua yg tidak akan lama lagi akan runtuh (aku harap itu tidak akan terjadi).

Memang, jika dilihat-lihat orang ini berperilaku ramah. Itu jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yg memperlihatkan senyum ramah kepadaku. Tapi, kita tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari sampulnya, bukan? Bisa saja orang ini mempunyai tujuan yg jahat.

"Tapi, aku tidak mengenal paman sama sekali. Apakah paman tidak punya niatan yg jahat padaku?"

Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku menanyakan hal seperti itu. Dan lagi, barusan aku memanggilnya paman? Yah, lagipula orang ini jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan bocah berumur 10 tahun sepertiku.

"Hei nak, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat orang tua sepertiku tidur di luar?"

"Dan lagi, perutku belum di isi sama sekali. Apakah kau tega nak?"

Baiklah, cukup dengan wajah yg memelas itu.

"Hmm... tapi ranjang ku hanya satu. Dan kecil. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau paman tidur di bawah?"

"Owhhhh... Terima kasih nak. Kau memang anak yg baik!"

Dengan wajah yg berbinar-binar, paman itu menghampiri ku dan memeluk tubuh ku. Hei, ini memalukan.

"Ba-baiklah paman, aku akan menyiapkan tikar untuk paman dulu"

Aku melepaskan pelukan paman itu dengan ramah dan pergi untuk mengambil tikar.

Entah kenapa, paman ini seperti seseorang yg sudah dekat dengan ku. Ketika melihatnya tersenyum ramah, aku seperti mempunyai keluarga lagi. Mungkin dengan adanya paman Jiraiya, kehidupan ku akan sedikit berubah. Semoga saja.

 ** _Naruto POV End_**

\--

Malam sudah semakin larut. Terlihat cahaya remang-remang dari sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan. Di dalam gubuk itu terlihat seorang anak kecil dan seorang pria dewasa yg tengah membaringkan badan.

"Hei na-"

"Panggil saja Naruto paman"

"Owh, baiklah"

Hening sesaat.

"Hey, Naruto"

"Hmm?"

" _Kenapa anak ini mendadak jadi dingin?_ " Batin pria itu. Aneh, padahal tadi anak itu bersikap biasa saja.

"Apa marga-mu?"

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto"

Pria itu kaget. Yg dia tahu, klan Uzumaki sudah menghilang dari dunia ini. Dia tahu penyebab mengapa klan itu bisa punah, pembantaian. Ya, pembantaian yg terjadi 8 tahun lalu oleh pihak yg tidak diketahui.

"Hmm... Uzumaki ya? Jadi kau-"

"Ya. Aku anggota terakhir klan Uzumaki"

Anak itu merespon dengan cepat. Terdapat nada kesedihan dalam perkataannya. Pria itu merasa bersalah menanyakan hal seperti itu. Dia tidak seharusnya menanyai seseorang tentang kehidupan kelamnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto"

"Hmm"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hewan malam sudah tidak terdengar di luar sana, ini menandakan kalau malam benar-benar sudah larut. Sesekali Jiraiya mencoba melihat wajah anak itu dari bawah, tetapi hanya wajah kesedihan yg dapat ia tangkap dari anak itu.

Terdengar menyakitkan memang, seorang anak ber-umur 10 tahun yg hidup sebatang kara di dalam hutan tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari orang dewasa. Ketika anak-anak seumurannya bermain bersama teman sebayanya dan merasakan kehangatan orang tuanya, anak ini malah hidup tanpa ada seorang pun yg mencoba mendekapnya.

Jiraiya berpikir, bagaimana bisa anak sepertinya berakhir di sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan.

"Hei Naruto. Apa sebelumnya kau tinggal dengan seseorang di gubuk ini?"

Jiraiya bertanya dengan nada yg rendah. Dia takut jika anak itu sudah tertidur.

"Ya. Aku tinggal dengan kakek Sarutobi"

 _Jadi dia masih bangun ya._ Batin Jiraiya dalam hati.

"Lalu, kemana kakek mu sekarang? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali dari tadi"

"Dia sudah meninggal"

 **DEG**

Hati Jiraiya berdenyut hebat.

 _Astaga. Kami-sama, ujian apa lagi yg kau berikan pada anak ini?_

Sekarang dia tahu mengapa anak ini bersikap dingin. Bocah mana yg tidak akan bersikap seperti itu ketika orang-orang yg dia sayang mati satu-persatu.

"Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ingin menjadi kuat?"

Alis Naruto menekuk. Kenapa paman Jiraiya menanyainya itu? Untuk apa dia menawarkannya menjadi kuat?

"Kenapa paman bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau akan tahu"

Naruto kembali mengernyit. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Lagipula, untuk apa aku menjadi kuat jika tidak ada tujuannya. Semua orang yg kusayangi sudah pergi karena dibunuh oleh manusia-manusia biadab itu. Dan lagi, aku tidak yakin paman bisa mengajariku ilmu bela diri"

Terdapat tonjolan di pelipis Jiraiya.

"Hei Naruto, jangan meremehkan orang dewasa sepertiku. Walaupun penampilanku seperti ini, aku bisa mengalahkan 5 pasukan ninja seorang diri"

"Hahh... paman ternyata bisa membual ya"

 ** _Twich._**

Perempatan tonjolan di pelipis Jiraiya bertambah satu.

"Kaauuu...Hahhh sudahlah. Jika kau tidak mempercayaiku, terserah. Tapi jika kau ingin balas dendam kepada manusia yg telah membunuh seluruh keluargamu, bicaralah denganku"

"Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah duduk berdiam diri di ayunan sepanjang hari"

Tunggu dulu. Darimana paman itu tahu kalau dia hanya duduk sepanjang hari di ayunan kayu itu? Apa mungkin paman itu seorang penguntit. **_Mencurigakan_**.

Paman itu berkata tentang " **Balas Dendam"** tadi. Jika di pikir-pikir sudah lama sekali dia ingin menghajar orang-orang yg telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Ini kesempatan baginya untuk mempelajari teknik bela diri.

" _Aku akan memintanya besok"_

\--

Sinar sang surya perlahan menyinari hamparan tanah di bumi, perlahan namun pasti sinar kuning nya merambat untuk menghangatkan bagian bumi.

Kicauan burung terdengar nyaring di pagi yg sejuk, butiran embun masih terus menetes di pedalaman hutan. Terlihat seorang bocah berumur kira-kira 10 tahun sedang meringkuk menahan dinginnya hawa pagi ini, kesampingkan selimut yg akan selalu hadir saat tubuh kita merasa dingin karena bocah itu tidak mempunyai benda itu. Hanya berbekal baju oranye dan celana pendek hitam dengan garis biru yg terus dia kenakan setiap hari sudah membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau tidak mau bangun? Aku heran kenapa bocah sepertimu bisa tertidur sampai se-siang ini"

Ujar Jiraiya yg baru saja memasuki gubuk itu. Maklum saja, gubuk itu hanya mempunyai satu ruangan lengkap dengan ranjang tempat tidur Naruto, jadi tidak heran jika Jiraiya langsung mengatakan itu ketika masuk.

Bocah itu masih tertidur pulas. Jiraiya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dan-

"Narutooo!! Cepat bangunn!! Kita akan berburu hari ini!"

Teriakan Jiraiya terdengar nyaring sekali. Hewan-hewan pagi berlarian kesana-kemari karena kaget dengan suara Jiraiya.

"Eemmm... kakek. Sebentar lagi"

Hening.

Mungkin Naruto mengucapkan kata itu tanpa sadar. Kebiasaan nya ketika setiap kali dibangunkan oleh kakek-nya ketika pagi menjadikan nya selalu mengucap kata itu untuk menjawabnya.

Jiraiya hanya terdiam. Melihat wajah damai bocah itu membuat hatinya tidak tega untuk mengganggu kegiatan tidur Naruto. Terukir senyum tipis di bibirnya.

" _Mengapa hal yg tidak baik selalu terjadi padamu Naruto? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu di sudut jalan, melihatmu duduk di ayunan itu sendiri sepanjang hari. Tatapan matamu yg kosong ketika kau disana membuatku semakin ingin menjadikanmu orang yg kuat menghadapi kerasnya dunia ini"_

Batin Jiraiya sambil memperhatikan wajah anak itu. Mengingat perkataan Ibu dan Ayah anak itu semakin membuatnya ingin menjadikan orang yg kuat secara fisik maupun psikis.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Minatooo! Kushina! dimana kalian?!"

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang berlarian di sebuah rumah besar lengkap dengan corak ke-Jepangan nya. Rumah itu sendiri terlihat seperti bukan rumah utuh, bagian rumah itu berserakan dimana-mana, tembok yg hancur, atap rumah yg menganga besar menjadi penjelasan bahwa keadaan di sana sedang kacau.

"Minatooo! Kushinaa!!"

Pria yg berumur kira-kira 45 tahun itu terus menerus memanggil nama dua orang yg dia cari.

 **BRAKK**

Pria itu berlari ke arah suara itu berbunyi. Di depan sebuah ruangan tertutup dia melihat ceceran darah yg mengarah ke dalam ruangan didepannya. Hatinya gelisah ketika memikirkan hal apa yg ada di dalamnya. Dengan perasaan yg menggebu dia mulai menjulurkan tangan gemetarnya untuk meraih bagian pintu.

 **SREEGGG**

Dia menggeser pintu itu perlahan. Gelap dan dingin yg dia rasakan ketika memasuki ruangan itu.

 **JLEGERRR**

Suara kilat disertai cahaya yg silau membuatnya dapat melihat apa yg ada didepannya. Bagian dari samping ruangan itu terbuka lebar, mereka sudah pergi. Orang-orang biadab itu sudah menghilang ketika Jiraiya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada mereka.

 _Sial !!"_

Dia tersadar dari dari rasa marahnya pada kelompok penjahat itu, kini dia menatap ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Terlihat olehnya dua orang yg dia kenal sedang berpelukan di lantai dengan seorang anak berumur 3 tahun dalam dekapannya.

"Minato! Kushina!"

Dengan langkah yg dia percepat, dia melaju menghampiri kedua orang itu. Setelah sampai didepan mereka kakinya tidak sanggup lagi untuk menopang berat badannya.

 **BRUG**

Tubuhnya terjatuh. Matanya meredup, genangan air mulai membasahi matanya. Dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi lidahnya terasa kaku. Pria berambut putih itu hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Gu-Guru Jiraiya, a-apakah itu k-kau?"

Suara lemah dari seorang pria berambut kuning membuat Jiraiya tersadar dari keterpurukannya.

"Minato! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!"

Jiraiya hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang. Tidak ada lagi yg bisa dia lakukan selain menangisi murid kesayangannya yg sedang sekarat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Gu-Guru, i-ini sudah menjadi takdir ka-mi"

Jiraiya masih mendengarkan perkataan Minato dalam diam.

"Gu-guru..."

"Y-ya Minato?"

"Bolehkah a-ku meminta se-suatu padamu?"

"Katakan Minato, katakan apa keinginanmu"

"Na-ruto. Jagalah Naruto untuk ku, Gu-ru"

Mendengar itu hati Jiraiya semakin terasa ngilu. Dia menundukan kepalanya, mencoba melihat seorang anak yg berada di pangkuan kedua orang kebanggaannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depan anak itu. Hidup sendirian, dijauhi orang-orang, dan tidak dianggap oleh masyarakat. Haruskah seperti itu nasib anak kecil, buah dari orang tersayangnya?

"Baiklah Minato. Percayakan Naruto kepadaku, jangan khawatir"

Senyum kecutnya dia perlihatkan kepada Minato. Matanya kini beralih kepada Kushina yg keadaannya sama dengan Minato. Dia melihat dengan jelas darah yg mengalir dari tubuh kedua orang itu. Baju yg mereka kenakan ikut memerah karena darah.

"Gu-Guru Jiraiya. Berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan membuat Na-ruto menjadi orang kuat dan pin-tar..."

Sungguh. Jiraiya tidak sanggup lagi mendengar perkataan memilukan mereka.

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku, Kushina"

Kembali senyum kecut dia perlihatkan untuk Kushina.

"A-ku sudah memberikan nasehat-nasehatku pa-da Na-ruto. To-long jagalah anak ka-mi, Guru"

"Ya, pasti Kushina"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yg bisa dia ucapkan kepada Minato dan Kushina. Tidak terdengar lagi perkataan-perkataan memilukan dari mereka berdua. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat senyum di kedua wajah orang kesayangannya, dia ikut menyunggingkan senyum untuk mereka berdua.

Tangan tegap Jiraiya terulur untuk mengambil Naruto dari dekapan kedua orang tuanya. Anak itu tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai, dia tahu Minato sudah memberikan mantra agar Naruto bisa tenang dan tertidur.

Jiraiya berdiri sambil mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Suara hujan terdengar lebih berisik ketika dia membuka pintu. Hujan deras ternyata sudah membasahi bumi sedari tadi, hujan ini seperti turut bersedih dengan musibah yg dia dan kedua orang kebanggaannya alami.

Setelah menghirup udara malam dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Diiringi butiran-butiran derasnya hujan, Jiraiya melangkah tanpa tahu tujuannya.

 ** _Srakk... Srakk... Srakk..._**

Suara langkah kaki yg menginjak daun kering terdengar di sepanjang jalan hutan. Sudah seharian Jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tempat berlindung. Tetapi dia tidak melihat satu rumah pun disana.

Dengan langkah yg tertatih-tatih dia berjalan memasuki ladang jagung di tengah hutan itu. Penglihatannya mulai berkunang-kunang, tidak lama lagi tubuhnya akan jatuh ke tanah. Dia harus memastikan agar Naruto tidak tertindih saat dia jatuh.

 ** _BRUGG_**

Tubuh pria itu akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi menyamping sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Hei! -pa kau ti- ak ap- pa?"

Terdengar suara samar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ba-wa anak ini, jangan pedulikan a-ku"

Orang itu dengan seksama mendengar kan rintihan Jiraiya. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang anak kecil yg berada di pelukan Jiraiya. Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil Naruto dari tangan Jiraiya.

"Maafkan aku tuan. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil anak itu darimu"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia mulai mengambil sesuatu dari karung si sampingnya. Orang itu mengeluarkan lima buah jagung dan sebuah korek api lalu menaruhnya di samping tubuh Jiraiya yg mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

"Saya harap pemberian saya ini bisa menyelamatkan nyawa tuan"

Dengan kesadaran yg menipis, Jiraiya melihat orang itu mulai berdiri sambil membawa Naruto. Senyum tipis bertenggar diwajahnya yg pucat.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Na-ruto"

Orang itu terdiam. Dan membalikan badan menghadap ke tubuh Jiraiya.

"Saya akan mengurusnya dengan segenap hati saya tuan"

Jiraiya yg mendengar itu hanya bisa kembali tersenyum walaupun matanya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terbuka.

" _Kita akan bertemu lagi Naruto. Tumbuhlah jadi anak yg baik, jangan merepotkan orang yg menyayangi dan mengurusmu"_

Setelah hatinya berkata itu, kesadarannya pun menghilang.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

Pria itu masih berdiri di hadapan seorang anak yg sedang tertidur. Kenangan masa lalunya masih terulang di pikiran pria itu. Sinar sang surya terus memancarkan kehangatan pagi melewati jendela kecil di gubuk itu.

"Eeemmm..."

Anak itu mulai menggeliat di ranjang sederhananya. Matanya mulai menutup-membuka mencoba mengadaptasikan dengan cahaya yg masuk. Dia mulai menggerakan otot-ototnya untuk bangun dari ringkukannya. Punggung tangannya mengucek pelan di bagian kelopak mata.

"Hoooaaammm... Paman. Apakah itu kau?"

Jiraiya yg mendengar perkataan Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Cepatlah mandi. Aku sudah mengisi guci dengan air di luar untukmu mandi"

Tadi pagi Jiraiya pergi ke sungai untuk membersihkan diri, tidak lupa dia juga membawa guci tempat air untuk Naruto.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih paman"

Naruto bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Melangkah lunglai menuju pintu keluar melewati tubuh Jiraiya. Setelah berada tidak jauh dari tubuh Jiraiya, dia berhenti. Naruto mulai mengulang-ulang percakapannya semalam. "Balas Dendam", kata-kata itu kini membuatnya semangat untuk menjalani hidup.

"Paman..."

"Ya?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Jiraiya masih tetap berdiri di sana tanpa menoleh ke arah suara.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat"

Perkataan itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Naruto. Hatinya sudah mantap, dia akan menjadi kuat untuk membalaskan dendam kepada orang-orang itu.

Dengan senyum yg semakin mengembang, Jiraiya dengan tenang mengatakan...

"Ya. Jadilah kuat Naruto"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

\--

Catatan Author :

Yo minna!! Maaf klo update nya lama ya :) soalnya Author lagi UAS nih jadi waktu buat nulis and lanjutin ini cerita agak ke potong hehehhe

Sorry buat story yg gaje dan acak-acakan.

Jgn lupa tinggalkan kritikan dan sarannya yaa!

See you all !!


End file.
